


Staring back at me

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, college rhink, self-voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 4: Mirror Sex





	Staring back at me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back tomorrow with day 5!! ❤️❤️

“Oof.”

Rhett could hear grunting followed by a loud thump every few seconds coming from outside his dorm room. 

He put down his textbook and called out to the hallway, “Link?” The door opened and Link was struggling to carry…. something… “What’s that?” 

“Greg can’t fit this in his room so he gave it to us to see if we could use it…” Link dragged the giant mirror in through their bedroom door. Rhett jumped out of bed to help haul it in.

“S’kinda big…” Rhett examined it as they leaned it against the dresser.

“Well...” Link regarded the size of it. “...maybe you’ll actually be able to see all of yourself in a mirror for once.” He walked around Rhett and hugged him from behind as they gazed in the mirror.

“I think it’s too big, baby…” Rhett let his head fall back lazily onto Link’s shoulder. 

“Ya think?” Link pressed his hips into Rhett’s behind as he swayed, looking at the mirror. Rhett let loose a chuckle. He grabbed backwards for Links hips and held him closer. He could feel the beginnings of Link’s erection.

“What’s this, darlin?” He spoke low and honeyed. “Ya miss me?”

“Yeah… I was just thinking about us…” 

Rhett circled his hips, “Mmmmm… What are you thinking about?” 

“Thinking about… your mouth…” 

“Ooh baby… what else?” 

“Your cock…” 

“God, yes…” Rhett’s eyes were closed and he ground his ass into Link. 

“Thinking about.. maybe wa-watching us… in the mirror…while...” Rhett stilled. 

“Oh…”

Link started to pull away, “Fuck. Sorry, I knew it was weird…” 

“Hey, hey…” Rhett turned around and held Link close. His hand cradling the back of his head. “Not weird, baby.” He kissed Link’s forehead. “Just… something we haven’t tried, yet.” Link buried his face into Rhett’s chest. 

“Now m’embarrased….” Link could feel his temperature rising with all the blood that rushed out of his cock and into his face.

“Don’t be, we’re figuring all this out together…. I wanna know what you like.” Rhett resumed his sweet kisses, starting at Link’s neck, “Tell me…” 

“Well... I was thinking… maybe you could... go down on me?” Rhett was already unbuckling Link’s jeans. 

“I love it so far…”

“I could wa-watch us? Like our reflection?” 

Rhett kissed Link until he couldn’t remember his own name, slowly unzipping him and tugging his jeans down. 

“Sit.” Rhett lead Link over to the edge of the bed. “Watch.” Rhett sank to his knees and positioned himself between Link’s tan legs and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Link smiled wide and caressed Rhett’s cheek.

“You really love me, don’t you? ”

“Eyes on the mirror, Neal.” Rhett gave a saucy wink. Link’s eyes flitted up to the framed metal mirror leaning against the dresser. Positioned perfectly- it faced the center of the bed. “Watch,” Rhett commanded again. His flat tongue licked up down Link’s interested cock. Link’s eyes closed and he moaned, instantly rock hard. Rhett enveloped his cock and began his slow suckling, fingers rolling Link’s balls the way he liked. 

“Rhett...” he breathed. Rhett’s green eyes looked up at Link’s closed lids and he released Link from his mouth. 

He was gentle in his playful reprimand, “Ah ah… look, love.” He tilted his head and mouthed up and down the stiff appendage, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses as he went. 

“Nnnuuuhhh… I love you so much....” Link weaved his fingers into the dirty blonde strands. Rhett smiled, nuzzling into the fingers woven into his hair. He turned and kissed the palm of Link’s hand before drizzling spit onto the tip of his now very wet erection and stroking it with a tight fist.

“Look at your handsome face while I suck you,” Rhett purred. Link’s hips bucked. Rhett had accepted this fantasy no question, playing along as if it were his very own idea. He hazarded a look down to Rhett’s beautiful lips swallowing his cock. Rhett felt the gaze and pulled off. Link grabbed for his head.

“No, no, no… I looked down for one second…” 

“Eyes up, Neal.” Link bit his lip and nodded; he could play this game all day. “Look at yourself as I make you cum.” The blonde’s head went down to suck Link hard and fast.

“Fuck…” Link’s head dropped back before righting itself, stealing quick glances at the reflected erotic show in front of him: Rhett on his knees, his body moving like a dancer, smoothly bobbing up and down, his long elegant back shifting with the movement. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” Rhett hummed at the praise and wiggled his ass. Link giggled, but the breathy laugh soon turned into a groan. He was already so close… he closed his eyes yet again, but they flew open when Rhett pulled off his cock and gave a quick tug to Link’s balls. 

“Ah!” Link cried. He whimpered and begged. “Please, Rhett, please…I’m so close....” Rhett bent down to give his balls a few kitten licks. 

“Don’t make me tell you again, sweetheart.” Rhett had a mischievous glint to his eyes. He gave a peck to the tip of Link’s weeping cock which made the smaller man shiver at its tenderness, before he went back in with the utmost gusto, hollowing his cheeks like a porn star.

“Fuck, Rhett... fuck…..” Link’s brow furrowed in the most determined, desperate expression that he had ever seen on his own face. He didn’t even look like himself. Muscles twitching, chest red, face vulnerable and helpless. His beautiful boyfriend sucking him, his ass bouncing as he did so.... Link couldn’t look away. It was everything he wanted. 

“Rhett... I’m gonna…” Rhett’s green eyes looked up at his, watching to make sure he continued to look in the mirror. The policing making Rhett proud and hard, he had to squeeze himself in his own pants to keep from cumming. 

Link was lost to the act. Thrusting up into Rhett’s waiting and eager mouth, his own open in a silent scream as he watched himself come undone. He grabbed Rhett’s hair and held him firm through his aftershocks. Rhett continued to suck hard, Link entirely too over-sensitive at this point. 

“St-stop baby! I’m done!” Link laughed. The endless suckling was tickling his spent cock. Rhett smiled and pulled off. He wiped his face and rose to stand. He pet Link’s face with both hands. “I think I might pass out,” Link giggled. “I feel dizzy.” 

Rhett pressed on his chest and leaned his body against Link’s until he lay flat on the bed, his feet still touching the floor, his jeans now around his ankles. Rhett straddled him and wiggled his body up until the heat of Rhett’s crotch was above Link’s face. 

“Too dizzy to suck me?” He wriggled his ass on Link’s chest.

“Wait…” 

Rhett’s smile faded and he started to get up, “Shit, you really dizzy, baby? You need some water?” Link’s hands held him in place.

He assured, “No, I’m ok. Just… let’s turn the other way…”

“Like... sideways?” Link nodded. “Why?” Rhett asked gently.

“I wanna watch you cum on my face…” 

Rhett smiled wide, “Oh god, I’ve created a monster…”    
  



End file.
